


I Cry For You (Because I Need You)

by notcrypticbutcoy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/pseuds/notcrypticbutcoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus gets injured saving Isabelle from a demon on a reckless mission, they all know there's one person he needs. And Alec is going to murder his siblings for getting his boyfriend hurt.</p><p>Or: In which Magnus gets injured by a demon, Alec comes to his rescue, and between the snark, they both love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cry For You (Because I Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the awful title. This is basically mindless Malec fluff with very little plot I churned out because I have severe writer's block. I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Warning: spoilers regarding Jace to anyone who hasn't read the books if you squint.

Magnus had known the stupid mission had been a bad idea. He'd come as soon as Isabelle had called him and begged him for help, because there was no way he'd ever abandon his second-favourite Lightwood. Besides which, if Isabelle was out on a mission, Alexander would be there, too.

Except Alec hadn't been there.

Isabelle and Jace had been out on their own, surrounded by a hoard of demons spewing from a portal that someone exceptionally powerful had set near a mundane cinema. He'd eventually managed to ascertain that they'd been following up on a tenuous lead on a trouble-making rouge werewolf that had been rampaging around New York, which Alec had specifically told them _not_ to follow up on their own, because it sounded like a dangerous ploy.

His boyfriend was going to have a field day doing those unimpressed, deadpan _I-told-you-so_ eyebrow raises, he'd thought, absently.

Magnus had assisted the Nephilim in a vast array of usually idiotic things in his centuries. The Herondales more than anyone else. That family had a penchant for stupidity. He'd been hurt helping them. Abused, insulted, physically maimed.

Never, however, had he expected to get a demonic talon stuck through his chest, merely because if he hadn't moved to take the blow, it would have landed on Isabelle.

Even more unexpectedly? He didn't regret it slightly.

"Magnus!" Isabelle cried out, lurching towards him as he swayed on his feet. With an enraged shout, she snapped her whip at the demon, yanking it sideways, towards her.

He looked down at his chest. A long, silvery-green claw was protruding from between his ribs, his shirt quickly darkening with red. Huh. That was annoying. It was one of his favourite shirts, too. And now it was ruined.

He looked up again. Isabelle had her whip around the neck of the demon that had stuck its unsanitary nails through Magnus' flesh, fury written across her face as she jerked her wrist. The demon's head rolled across the floor for a moment, before it fizzled yellow, folded in on itself, and disappeared.

Magnus let out a moan, and dropped to his knees. He winced at the impact, feeling it all through his body. Ow. Fuck.

He should have been helping Jace and Izzy. He was there, specifically, to help them. Not to be a liability and die. What would Alec say, if he realised that his siblings were distracted, and so in even more danger than they had been previously?

"Magnus." Isabelle sounded breathless, and he felt the air above him stir. "Magnus, open your eyes."

He'd closed his eyes? He hadn't realised that. He did as she asked him to, and blinked. Jace stood to one side, breathing heavily, ichor covering him. And blood. Magnus hoped he hadn't seriously injured himself. Alec and Clary would never forgive him.

"Can you heal yourself?" Isabelle asked, hands pressing lightly against Magnus' chest, where the talon was stuck in him. "If I pull this out, can you heal yourself?"

Magnus' eyes fluttered. "Sure."

Isabelle hesitated, fingers drumming against the claw. She glanced up at Jace. "Is he delirious?"

Jace frowned. "Yes. That thing is poisonous. Apparently it fucks with warlocks heads the same it does ours."

"So I don't pull it out. At least, not yet." She exhaled, and tapped Magnus' cheek. He couldn't quite focus on her. She seemed all blurry. Which was a shame, really, because the sight of Isabelle never failed to brighten his day. "Magnus, you need to pay attention. You need to heal yourself."

"Okay," he said. He wasn't quite sure what he was agreeing to.

Isabelle exhaled. "Damnit. What do we do?"

Jace looked white. Magnus felt flattered. He hadn't realised the all-golden boy cared. "Whatever we'd do if this were one of us. Heal him ourselves. I'm going to call Alec."

There was sudden pressure on his chest, and pain shot through him. He cried out, arching up off the floor and cringing in an attempt to get away. It hurt. It hurt so much. He wanted it to stop, but it was insistent.

"Stop!" He flinched, head swimming. He wasn't sure why everything seemed so fuzzy. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He was supposed to be better than this. Demons weren't a big deal. Things weren't supposed to be this painful. "It hurts, it hurts. Stop."

Isabelle's knee pressed against his thigh, keeping him in place. "I know," she said, voice calm. "But you're going to bleed out if I stop."

She paid no attention to his weak protests. She tore his shirt away, examining the wound carefully, and then leant both hands against the jagged wound. Blood covered her hands, and Magnus' shirt felt sticky against his skin. And, Lilith, it hurt so much.

His head throbbed, thoughts scattering like dandelion seeds dispersing through the wind. He just wanted it to stop hurting, for fuck's sake, was that really so difficult? Why did it have to hurt? What was hurting, anyway?

The pressure on his chest increased; so did his levels of agonising pain. He cried out, and then bit down hard on his lower lip to stifle the sound. He was a high warlock. He didn't show weakness in front of anyone. Not that he could remember who he was with at the moment.

He hauled his eyes open (he hadn't realised he'd closed them again) and stared up at the person above him. Everything was a little blurry, with fuzzy edges and double figures, but he could see that Isabelle's face was pale, lips parted in shock, all of her still.

He realised he'd cried out a name. Alec's name.

Because Alec made things stop hurting. He didn't usually realise it, but he did. He made Magnus' heart stop hurting. He quieted Magnus' mind when the warlock was awake in the middle of the night, worrying about nothing. He calmed Magnus' world, grounded him, pushed through the thick clouds of bullshit as though he didn't even notice they were there.

He wanted Alec now.

No, screw that. He _needed_ Alec now.

"Alec," he whispered, looking at Isabelle, pleading with every cell in his body. She was Alec's sister. She'd know where he was. She'd get him. Over her shoulder, Jace had his phone pressed to his ear, looking anxious.

"He's coming." Isabelle's hands were gentle but firm, pushing down on his chest, around that thing sticking out of him. Causing pain, but keeping him alive. He heard Jace swear. "He's coming, I promise."

She glanced over at Jace, worry flitting across her beautiful face. Magnus' stomach twisted. Metaphorically speaking. Other parts of his anatomy had been twisted literally, but he digressed.

"Try to relax," she said to Magnus. "It's going to be fine."

But he was overcome but another rush of fiery pain, making him flinch violently away from Isabelle. He twisted where he lay, nonsense spewing from between his lips: hollers, whimpers, Alec's name, Alexander, Alec, Alec, _Alec_ —

"Magnus!"

There was a clattering sound that Magnus vaguely recognised as arrows jostling as they hit the floor, and a thud, and then a cool hand found his, another sweeping hair back from his forehead. He let out a breath, and a moan of pain, and turned his head, away from Isabelle, to his other side.

There was his angel. Eyes wide and anxious, hair in utter disarray, not in gear, but a sweater and jeans. And Magnus knew it would be okay now. Even if it still hurt, so much, and Isabelle was still leaning on him in a most inconsiderate fashion, he knew it would be okay. Because Alec was here.

"Magnus," Alec said again, softer this time. His fingers brushed Magnus' cheek. "Why can't you heal yourself? Do you need my strength?"

Magnus barely heard him, too busy trying to ignore the pain coursing through him so he could focus on the beautiful man in front of him, while his head swum and the world tilted dangerously. Was the world supposed to do that? Wasn't it supposed to stay still?

Alec frowned. Magnus didn't like that. Alec did too much frowning. He always wanted to kiss Alec's frowns away. Every single one.

"Magnus?"

"Poison," Jace said. Where the hell had he appeared from? Wasn't he...over there? Doing...whatever he'd been doing? "From the claw."

Alec exhaled, lips pressed firmly together, forehead creased. "Alright. I'm going to stem this bleeding, then take him home and call Catarina. Okay?"

"Who?" Isabelle asked.

Alec said something. Magnus didn't hear him. Catarina. Cat was good. Sometimes. She hit him for being stupid, but she always knew what to do. She'd stop it hurting.

He nearly beamed. He'd known Alec would make everything better.

"Hey." Alec's fingertips brushed underneath his eyes. "Stay awake, Magnus."

"It _hurts_ ," Magnus protested, aware - but uncaring - of the whining note in his voice. It didn't matter. He was in too much pain to care, and besides, it was Alec. Alec saw him in all the stripped-down ways nobody else was allowed to. 

"Blame my siblings."

Alec glanced up at Jace and Isabelle, corners of his mouth tightening in disapproval, but he didn't say anything to them. Magnus hoped Alec didn't get angry with them later. He didn't need to be angry. Alec spent too much time being tense and frustrated at the world. Magnus understood, but he also thought that sometimes his boyfriend needed to let things go.

"This might hurt," Alec warned him, kneeling up now, his hands near Isabelle's, holding a long strip of cloth.

Isabelle moved her hands away from Magnus' chest. For a moment, there was blissful relief with the absence of that pressure. But then Alec was pressing the cloth down around the claw, and it hurt again. Magnus gritted his teeth, blue sparks shooting out of his fingertips on reflex. Alec didn't flinch.

His head swum again, and he let out a low groan, eyes fluttering closed. Everything sounded muffled. He felt a hand on his face, and the pressure on his ribs increasing. The hand on his face tapped, lightly, and warm breath stirred next to his ear. Someone was asking him to look at them, but Magnus wasn't entirely sure he still had control over what his body did. He felt disconnected. Like he was floating, somewhere far away, not quite in the real world. Somewhere more peaceful: quiet, dark, calm, in a way the present never was.

Except sometimes with Alexander. Slow, easy nights together, laughing over dinner, curled together on the couch watching TV, lounging in bed doing their own things, shoulders brushing, before they settled down for the night, if Alec stayed, or kissed goodbye at the door, if Alec had to go.

Those were some of the moments Magnus lived for.

And, with that thought, his minded drifted far away, until he couldn't feel reality at all.

***

Something was hugging his arm.

That was the first thing Magnus became aware of. Followed by something soft tickling his torso, and the dull ache in his temples that usually came with either a mild hangover or recently-depleted magic reserves. Which was a little odd, he thought, as he couldn't remember either of those things happening recently.

Just being stabbed by a rather inconsiderate demon. That he remembered perfectly.

Oh. Poison. The headache was from having his blood poisoned.

He hauled his eyes open, and glanced down at his chest. He was shirtless, white gauze covering the area where the talon had been stuck between his ribs. The blood had been cleaned up, and he didn't feel like he was perched on Death's Door anymore: his head was mostly clear, and he wasn't in agonising pain anymore, at least. He'd have to remember to send Catarina flowers. He presumed he had her to thank. Alec had mentioned her name, before Magnus had passed out on the sidewalk.

 _Alec_.

Magnus turned his head. He was in his bedroom, crimson sheets pulled up to his waist, pillows piled comfortably beneath his head and shoulders. The curtains were half-closed, early-morning sunlight streaming through in a thin block.

And there, beside him, in a chair far too small to fit his lanky frame, was Alec. Magnus' heart ached at the sight. He was fast asleep, Magnus' hand clutched in both of his, his body hunched over where their fingers were intertwined so his hair brushed against Magnus' side.

Magnus reached over with the hand not hugged against his boyfriend, and ran his fingers gently through Alec's hair. Alec made a soft, disgruntled noise, shifting away from where Magnus was touching him. Magnus smiled; Alec yawned, and his eyes blinked open.

He lifted his head and looked at Magnus for a moment, sleepily, while Magnus took in the dark circles under his eyes and the way his hair was going in all directions. Then his eyes widened, and he sat up, freeing up one hand so he could fuss.

"Magnus!" His face twisted, brow furrowed, and one hand tightened around Magnus'. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

"Hm." Magnus stretched lazily, one arm reaching above his head, but didn't make any move to withdraw his other hand from Alec's grip. "No. Whatever magical things you did, I feel fine."

"Thank Catarina," Alec said. He cupped Magnus' cheek with one hand. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Magnus snorted softly. "Would you rather I'd let Isabelle get stabbed by that incredibly rude demon?"

Alec pressed his lips together. "I'd rather none of you had been there at all. I told them it was a bad idea, I—"

"Sweetheart." Magnus smiled at him. "It's alright. They're fine, I'm fine, you're fine."

"You weren't fine, Magnus." Alec looked pointedly at his chest.

Magnus waved a dismissive hand. "Please. I've watched civilisations rise and burn. One measly demon isn't going to finish me off. No. I'd prefer to go out with a bit more of a bang. And preferably glitter."

Alec's lips twitched up, in that way they did when he was trying not to smile but couldn't help it. "You're not that old."

"You say the kindest things, my darling."

Alec rolled his eyes, and squeezed Magnus' hand. "Seriously. Are you okay? You seemed completely out of it when I got there. Catarina said she'd got rid of the poison, but—"

"Alexander. I am fine. In fact—" He peered down at his chest, and peeled back the bandage over his chest. The skin beneath looked bruised, but otherwise entirely normal. "See? You don't need to worry."

Alec's eyes were fixed on where Magnus had removed the bandage. Magnus raised his eyebrows, amused, and cleared his throat pointedly. Alec flushed, and averted his eyes.

Pressing a swift kiss to the back of Magnus' hand, Alec stood up, movements jerky and not at all as graceful as Magnus expected from the Nephilim—a sure sign that Alec was embarrassed.

"I'll- I'll make you tea? Or coffee? Or– Whatever you want, I mean—"

"Tea would be lovely, darling," Magnus said, trying not to grin outright at Alec's behaviour.

"Alright. Um—" He looked back at Magnus, over his shoulder, eyes flickering down, and then coughed. "Alright."

"Are you flustered at the sight of my naked chest, Alexander?" Magnus asked, teasingly, because he couldn't help the delight he got out of making Alec blush.

Alec flushed a deeper red. Bingo.

"Really." Magnus shook his head, smiling as he pushed himself up on his elbows. He absolutely and definitely positioned himself so his biceps flexed and his shoulders strained, flattering his body. "After what we were doing the other morning? You saw a lot more than my chest."

Alec growled low in his throat, and wrenched open the door, glaring at Magnus. "Just put a shirt on, Magnus."

"I'm sick and injured and vulnerable, Alexander, this kind of vicious treatment is simply not fair."

Alec quirked one eyebrow. "Who was telling me they were absolutely fine, not ten minutes ago?"

Magnus fluttered his eyelashes, and smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alec huffed. "Fine!" He threw his arms up. "Don't put a shirt on! See if I care!"

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus licked his lips, tipping his chin up to meet Alec's gaze full-on. "Are you sure that's safe? Will you be able to control yourself around my gorgeous form?"

In one swift movement, so fast Magnus was certain Alec had to have a speed rune burning somewhere on his body, he yanked his t-shirt over his head and threw it at Magnus. It hit him in the face; Magnus spluttered, and gaped at Alec.

Alec had that infuriating pokerface on, which Magnus was sure had to be a consequence of being an older brother. "If you're so 'fine', prove it to me. After you've had tea. You look peaky."

Magnus scoffed, holding Alec's t-shirt in his hands. It was warm. Extremely warm. And smelt of Alec's cologne. "I do not look _peaky_. That is an insult."

"Just stay there," Alec said irritably. "I'll get you something to drink."

Magnus pouted at him. "You're supposed to mother me when I'm dying, Alexander. It's your sacred duty as my boyfriend."

Alec choked out a laugh. "You're not dying." And then, abruptly, he frowned, looking exceptionally bothered. "Not anymore, at least."

"Hey." Magnus sat up fully, sheets pooling around his waist. "I'm serious. I'm fine. I'll be sending Catarina something lovely, because she probably helped save my life, but I'm fine."

Alec still looked troubled. "She _did_ save your life."

"Yes," Magnus said, softly, because they were both fully aware of that. Being stabbed in the chest by a demon talon laced with delirium-inducing poison tended to be fairly fatal. "But you and your sister stopped me bleeding out on the sidewalk, and you got me to her. So thank you."

Alec averted his eyes, fixing on something out the window. "I was going to lay into my siblings for doing something so reckless, and getting you involved in it." He smiled wryly. "But I think maybe I'll just stay here and pretend the world doesn't exist. If that's okay."

Alec met Magnus' gaze again, and the look on his face was devastating. Sad, and uncertain, and so, so tired.

"You know that's okay," was all Magnus said. "How many times have I told you that you're welcome here?"

Alec scratched the back of his neck, and shrugged. Magnus exhaled, shaking his head fondly. Honestly. One day, he was going to ask Alec to move in with him, and then maybe that would put a stop to this second-guessing. It didn't happen all the time, anymore, but it happened when Alec felt vulnerable, as he clearly did now. Magnus wanted Alec to feel not only welcome, but safe and comfortable in his home. Because someday, he wanted his home to be Alec's, too.

"Tea," Alec said, appearing to snap out of some trance. He cleared his throat. "I- I'll just be a minute."

"No rush." Magnus yawned, and lowered himself back onto the heavenly mountain of pillows. "If you think I'm letting you out of this bed in the next three hours, you're wrong. I am going to cuddle you for hours. Until you're sick of me."

Alec smiled at that. "Magnus," he said. "I'm never going to be sick of you."

If that made Magnus' heart shatter and mould itself back together, aching and painful and wonderful, he wasn't going to tell Alec that. He wasn't going to overwhelm Alec with all these feelings. Not yet. Not so soon. Instead, Magnus just smiled back, and blew him a kiss before he walked out, into the kitchen.

 _I love you_ , he thought to himself. _I hope you've realised that._


End file.
